Ask the creepypastas
by Creepypastagirl103
Summary: So here you can ask the creepypastas whatever question you want. Just ask it in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, lilly here, this page is where YOU ask the creepypasta's questions. If you want to ask a question please put it in the reviews, and i will try to answer all of them. If not then most of them. The people you can ask are...

Me/Lilly

jeff the killer

laughing jack

eyeless jack

jane the killer

slenderman

sally

masky

hoodie

Ticci toby

zalgo

ben drowned

lost silver

guys don't be afraid to ask. I really want some questions. Ps i think i will put three questions in one chapter, so please ask!


	2. Chapter 2

Guest asked: lilly, who is your favorite creepypasta? (Shout out to her/him for being the first person to ask us a question)

Me: hmmm I think my favorite is...

*everyone looks at me*

Me: you guys get out of this!

*everyone leaves sighing*

Me: Its ben.

Ben: *jumps out of closet* I knew you had a thing for me Lilly!

Me: *Blushes a bit, then slaps Ben* I don't really care, and don't sneak up on me ever again!

—-—

Stripesthetiger11 asked, this and all the rest: jeff, dang! Your jacket's lighter then slenderman's skin! *whistles* How do you keep it so clean? Especially after all the mass murdering.

Jeff: well first off it is a hoodie not a jacket, and lilly is a master of geting out stains. So i get it really bloody after a killing spree to test how good she is, and EVERY single frecking time she gets the blood out. I swear bruh... She is magic!

Me: one is aww thats nice. Two is you try to get it bloody? Well that makes alot of since.

—-—

Asked: Slendy: How old are you? Simple curiosity.

Slender: I am so old I forgot!

Me: well lets see, you were invented in the year 2009, so about six years old.

Slender: I don't think that is what he ment child, but... Moving on.

—-—

Asked: Lilly, Do you have your own Creepypasta? If so, what is it?

Me: Accually, me and my friend are working on a creepypasta now. It will be based off of us to. I don't know what it will be called yet, but I will tell you guys once it is out. ㈴2. Ps sorry this answer was short.

—-—

Asked: Jane, do you still want to murder Jeff? Are are you two mutual?

Jane: *throws up at the thought of being mutual with Jeff* Yes, I still want to murder Jeff. I will NEVER forgive him.

Me: Jane sit down and relax.

Jane: No! I will kill Jeff!

Me: O.o

Jeff: GO. TO.

Me: SLEEP.

Jeff: *watches Jane leave* Dang it lilly! That was my line. Not to mention you didn't even let me and Jane fight.

You/anyone who just read this: O.o What The Heck...

—-—

Asked: Eyeless Jack, Jeff is getting mauled by the Rake in an allyway, and only you are close enough to save him. But wait! There's a man in a panda suit handing out free kidneys in an ice cream truck! If you save Jeff, and the kidney truck drives off. If you get kidneys from the ice cream truck, and Jeff gets the crap kicked out of him, as well as his dignity, his respect for you, and a bit of blood. Who do you go after?

Eyeless Jack: wow this one is hard. I would save Jeff, cause he would kill me if i didn't and come we can always go catch the guy in the panda suit to make him give us more kidneys. Plus knowing Jeff he would not need help, in that case my final answer is get me some kidneys!

Jeff: good job e.j. You know me so well.

everyone: see ya guys later! Don't forget to ask questions!

 **shout out to the two people who asked in this chapter. Have wonderful lives! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**big shout out to stripesthetiger11 for being awesome, and asking all the questions in this chapter.**

—-—

Asked: Slendy, Do you eat children? And if so? Why only children? And if not, what DO you eat?

Slender: Child, I do not eat anything because I do not have a mouth. I am inmortal so I don't need food. But yes, I would like to eat children, because their minds are the youngest. I hope you are now very confused. Your welcome.

Sally: what does that mean you would of ate me if you could.

Slender: umm... I won't lie, but yes. But no need to worry that will never happen.

Sally: Okay uncle Slender! *runs off to play dolls in her room*

—-—

Asked: Eyeless Jack, Dang bro! What happened to your eyes?

Eyeless Jack: An idiot...

Jeff: *whispers to you* they got taken out by some idiots at collage, and replaced by black goo.

Eyeless Jack: Shut the freak up Jeff!

Jeff: yea, he doesn't like to talk 'bout it.

*Jeff gets slaped by Eyeless Jack. Jeff plays the song "why you got to be so rude"*

—-—

Asked: Ben, Are you afraid of water now?

Ben: Heck no! Who would ever be afraid of water...

*Laughing Jack comes up behind Ben with a bucket of water*

Ben: I can see you L.J. Your in the reflection of my D.S.

*pours water on Ben awayways*

Ben: *screams like a little girl, and runs to dry off*

Laughing Jack: yes, to answer your question, he is very afriad of water. Hahahaha!

—-—

Asked: To Rake, Shoo! *hits it with broom* Shoo! Shoo! Screw off!

Rake: *wimpers and runs as far away from you as posible.*

Me: you should feel awful! Its like animal abuse, but with the rake! He has feelings too! *you get Female dog slaped*

—-—

Asked: Masky, WHY DID YOU KILL HOODIE? *cries and slaps him*

Masky: umm the last... time I... checked... I didn't kill him... and owww...

Hoodie: I-I'm s-still h-here, s-so I a-am n-not d-dead.

Masky: plus... we are... buddies... so your... Argument... Is invalid...

*Jeff, Ben, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, and Me sit on the couch and are laughing our heads off, mostly me*

—-—

Asked: Hoodie, Can you ever forgive him?

Hoodie: Y-Yes. I-I a-am n-not d-dead. W-We a-are b-bros.

—-—

Asked: Sally, Do you like staying with all these wierdos? And here's a lollipop!

Sally: Gee thanks, Mr. Tiger Sir. Yes I love staying with these wierdos. They are my family. Plus they give me a good laugh. Even though they are all boys exept Lilly of course, I love them with all my heart.

*Everyone, but Slender and Sally, start crying*

—-—

Asked: Ticci Toby, Jeff is attacking you, and boy, is he strong! You look like you're winning, when all of the sudden, BAM! Your axes just broke! What do you do? Better hurry! Jeff is going in for the kill!

Ticci Toby: Well, it depends on what part of my wonderful axe. If it is the stem then I would use my steel part/the sharp part to kill him before he gets to me. If it was into 1,000 pieces then I would get my butt out of there faster then a dog licking a dish with his favorite food on it.

 **Well thats all for this chapter. Don't forget to ask a question! See ya guys later.**


End file.
